1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-frequency signal combiner.
2. Discussion of the Background
High-frequency amplifiers based on semiconductors are limited with regard to their power amplification. This technical disadvantage is overcome by supplying the high-frequency signal to be amplified to several high-frequency amplifiers at the same time, of which the outputs are connected to a high-frequency combiner in order to combine a high-frequency signal, which corresponds to the sum of the high-frequency output signal generated by each high-frequency amplifier.
A high-frequency signal combiner of this kind comprising individual coaxial lines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,299 B1.
In the event of a failure of one high-frequency amplifier, the high-frequency signal combiner is supplied in an asymmetric manner. This asymmetry in the control of the high-frequency signal combiner causes disturbing high-frequency signals on the exterior of the coaxial lines of the high-frequency signal combiner, so-called sheath waves, which are attenuated by the ferrite-core-amplified inductance of the coaxial lines.
The arrangement of the high-frequency signal combiner disadvantageously provides a large structural volume because of the spatial extension of the coaxial lines and the ferrite core.